El DiA eSpEcIaL dE mAmA
by neko-chan lee
Summary: Bueno esto se me ocurrio y pues lo escirbi y lo subi espero y les guste pero porfavor leanlo, CREO que les va a gustar...nn


**EL DIA ESPECIAL DE MAMA**

Era un día normal en la pensión asakura excepto por una persona que vestía la yucata tradicional que usan en Japón , era una mujer muy hermosa de cabello rubio unos ojos negros como la noche y un cuerpo escultural , esta caminaba por los grandes pasillos de uno de los corredores de la gran pensión , mientras pensaba sobre el día de hoy.

Ana: (pensamiento) vaya que día, ahora en este momento duermen yoh y hana, cada uno en sus habitaciones, ya quisiera ser ellos iguales de perezosas y así no preocuparme de nada como lo hacen ellos, tal vez debería intentarlo por el día de hoy y tal vez mañana y así no tendría que preocuparme por el día que es hoy-y así se fue a la parte inferior de la pensión.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Mientras que en otra parte de la pensión dormía una persona de apariencia joven (que lo es oo') en una posición pues algo rara (o0) ya que estaba hecho bolita y abrazando una almohada (0.0) y chapándose el dedo, pero de pronto le dio un olor muy rico y se paro de golpe.

Yoh: que rico olor, de donde vendrá –dijo mientras que un hilo de saliva caía de su boca-mmmmmm de seguro es anita asiendo el desayuno-sonrió para si mismo-ana-después sonrió con mas fuerza-creo que hana todavía sigue durmiendo mejor lo despierto por que si no-hizo una cara de dolor-después de todo no quiero hacer enojar a mí itako

Este salio del cuarto para luego introducirse en el cuarto de su hijo , mientras que hana dormía muy placidamente con un dedo en su boca (Nomás imagínenselo , Ke kawai) y hecho bolita (igual a su padre) , a yoh se le enterneció , todavía mas su cara al ver a su hijo así , se acerco sigilosamente y se sentó a su lado y le dijo en el oído- ya es hora dormilón , levántate-pero hana no hizo caso- vamos hana levántate-pero nada , entonces yoh suspiro y dijo tu lo pediste- hana levántate ahí viene tu mama!!!!!- y hana como por arte de magia se levanto y del susto se cayo del futon con todo y cobijas y dijo gritando- ya voy mama es solo que .....el despertador y bueno tu entiendes y..-y entones escucho unas carcajadas muy conocidas, y efectivamente era su papa.

Yoh: jajajajajaajajaja- mientras se agarraba el estomago con fuerza- ya hana no tengas miedo tu mama no esta aquí-después se limpio unas lagrimas de los ojos.

Hana: basta papa-dijo riéndose de el mismo-creí que venia mi mama con cara de monstruo y me golpearía y me diría que era un holgazán igualito ati papa , pero lo bueno es que era una pesadilla.

¿? : Así con que una pesadilla no?-dijo una voz muy conocida para ambos.

Yoh: sudando frió – hola anita buenos días

Hana: igual que yoh – si mama buenos días

Ana: ahora si mama y donde se quedo el mustruo e hana- dijo con cara de bueno ya saben

Hana: bueno mama era solo una pesadilla pero ya paso- dijo con una sonrisa marca yoh

Ana: esta bien solo esta vez , pero ya veámonos el desayuno se enfría- diciendo esto salio del cuarto

Yoh: oh hana esta vez te salvaste- dijo dando un suspiro-oyes hana-dijo mientras le indicaba a hana a secretearse- hiciste lo que te pedí ayer

Hana: claro papa- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

Yoh: que bien- dicho esto salieron del cuarto a acompañar a ana a desayunar.

Llegando a la puerta de la cocina lo dos se sentaron en sus lugares desayunaron en silencio hasta que............

¿?: hay alguien en casa- se escucho por toda la casa

¿?: Hermano cállate-se escucho otro grito

¿?: Eres un estupido hoto hoto- se escucho una voz muy fría

¿?: vamos len calmate- se escucho una voz suave

Horo: como me dijiste cuernito- dijo con burlo

Len: cállate puerco espin-dijo con odio

Horo: así pues...

¿?: Joven horo no se enfade

Horo: tamao cuantas veces te lo voy a decir, tu eres mi novia y ya NO me tienes que decir joven si

tamao: lo siento jo.. quiero decir horo- y se sonrojo

¿?: es cierto calmate len

Len: déjame hermana-y se hizo el indiferente

¿?: Oyes len no trates así a tu hermana

Len: lo siento Pili , no lo haré mas

Jun: solo sonríe

mientras en el comedor

ana: yoh que significa esto

Yoh: bueno, sucede que, bueno, ya sabes

ana: yoh DILO DE UNA VEZ!!!!

Yoh: los invite hoy a pasar la noche aqu

Ana: a esta bien pero COMO se te ocurre HOY dime porque HOY.

Yoh: bueno es solo que nomás se me ocurri

Ana: y por que se te ocurrió a caso hoy es un día "especial"

Yoh: bueno no lo es , pero los quise invitar- dijo al final sonriendo

Ana: suspiro esta bien -aunque se le notaba un poco de tristeza en su voz, que a su vez yoh detecto esa tristeza en la voz de su ana, pero no dijo nada

Hana: entonces los ago pasar- dijo mirando a su mama

Ana: esta bien pero si hacen algo indebido les juro que.....

Hana y yoh: esta bien – y se fueron a recibir a sus amigos

Mientras que en la entrada len y horo tenían una discusión y casi se agarraban a golpes, si es que no venia yoh y hana

Yoh: hola muchachos, como están

Para esto len y horo se había separado. Horo se abalanzo contra yoh, con unas lagrimotas, mientras que yoh se ponía azul de tanto abrazo proporcionado por horo.

Horo: amigo ToT te he extrañado tanto – dijo mientras lo abrazaba con mas fuerza, dejando a yoh medio muerto (NO que no lo mate T.T)

Yoh: a... a. mi... también...me....da...gust..o verte..horo-mientras cambiaba de color una y otra vez y tosía-per..o podrías...soltarme

Horo: lo siento yoh es solo que hace tiempo que no te veía-y lo soltó , mientras que yoh agarraba todo el aire que podía

Pilika; dándole un buen golpe en la cabeza de horo- hermano , compórtate

Len: pilika no te sobresaltes-dijo mientras rodeaba a pilika con sus fuertes brazos

Pilika: si lo se len pero...-en su mano se hacia en forma de puno-me desespera

Horo: ayy no seas así hermana o si no vas atener mas arrugas

Pilika: escupiendo fuego por la boca- que quisiste decir hermano- mientras horo se hacia en forma chibi

Horo: lo siento ya..

Ana: que escándalo tienen ya siquiera pude uno comer a gusto- a todo esto todos se quedaron paralizados y dieron vuelta para ver un monstruo pero se encontraron con...

Tamao: ana?- dijo sorprendida al no creer lo que veían sus ojos

Pilka: no lo puedo creer – dijo mientras en sus ojos los tenia en forma de estrellitas y salio corriendo para estar frente a frente con ana

Ana: que quieres niña por...- no pudo decir nada ya que se sorprendió igual que los demás ya que pilika miraba a la itako como si fuera un...

Pilika: ana eres muy hermosa-dijo mientras agarraba a ana de los hombros y le daba vuelta para verla y la observaba determinadamente como si buscara algo malo

Yoh: oyes pilika que le ves a ana?

Pilka: es solo que- sonriendo de una manera rara y le iva a dar otra vuelta pero..

Ana: déjame en paz niña tonta-dijo una ana muy sonrojada y molesta

Pilika: es solo que no puedo creer el cambio que diste

Ana: no te entiendo- dijo con molestia

Horo: lo que dijo mi hermana tiene razón has cambiado ana eres mas bonita y también..-dijo mientras veía a ana de una forma , bueno ya saben

Yoh: oyes horo deja de mirar a si a anita- dijo un poco molesto (o.O NO LO CREO)

Len: si es cierto hoto , no mires a si a la esposa del shaman king y aparte cierra la boca que se te cae la baba- burlonamente

Tamao: ella no decía nada pero tenia la cara abajo

Horo: el se dio cuenta lo que le pasaba a tamao y se sintió muy mal, se acerco a su oído y le dijo- tamao lo siento creo que te herí, con mis acciones, por favor perdóname, ya no lo haré mas

Tamao: claro lo perdono-y sonri

Jun:y yoh no nos vas a invitar a tu casa

Yoh: claro lo siento , pasen

Ana: si claro ya que- dijo con desgano y metió seguida de las demás mientras que pensaba "creo que hoy será un día normal a los demás , y el –dijo mirando a yoh- ni siquiera se acordó que día es hoy , claro como se va acordar si tiene aquí a todos a sus amigos y que importa yo claro después de todo que importa si es mi cumpleaños lo importante no es eso si no sus amigos siempre a sido así , se que jamás los igualare y menos les ganare después de todo ellos son mas importantes que yo , aunque yo y yoh estemos casados , el nunca me ha dicho que siente algo por mi y se que suena algo extraño pero es la verdad capaz que yo no me quiere y pensar que yo lo amo con todo mi ser y se bien que el no esta obligado a sentir algo por mi ya que lo nuestro fue decidido por nuestros padres y no por nosotros mismos , lo de nosotros es solo un estupido compromiso y nada mas que eso y pensar que le tengo otra noticia muy importante.."-sintio una sacudida y era el si el , el dueño de su corazón

Yoh: anita que pasa , quieres dormir-le dio una enorme sonrisa

Ana: claro que no tonto, déjame en paz- y le dio la espalda, mientras yoh se quedaba un poco triste por la conducta de su ana"ay anita no sabes lo que te espera"-y se fue tras de ella

Luego de esto todos desayunaron como le diría en termino normal...

Len: estupido hoto- dijo subiéndose en la mesa

Horo: a quién le dices estupido cuernito- dijo con una ya conocida vena en la cien

Len: más rojo que un tomate- así que cuernito no....

Horo y len: a pelear...-cuando de repente los dos salen volando por la ventana y mientras a los demás menos a ana les sale una gotita

Pilika: que fueron esas luces- con cara de alucinación

Yoh: esa fue anita- dijo con una sonrisa inocente

Tamao: pero como?

Hana: es sencillo mi papa me dijo que mi mama había reconstruido a los demonios que le habían pertenecido a hao

Horo y len: te refieres a zenki y gooki

Pilika: de donde saliste hermano y tú len?

Len: eso no importa

Yoh: si a esos mismos, verdad ana? – dijo volteándola a ver

Ana: si claro lo que digas

Yoh: ana te sientes bien?

Ana: como despertando de su nube- que dijiste?

Yoh: que si te sientes bien?

Ana: claro , por que no habría de estarlo?

Yoh: es solo que estabas distante , como si pensaras en otra cosa

Ana: estas loko , voy a salir a caminar

Yoh: espera yo voy contigo-dijo parándose

Ana: no , voy a ir sola , entiendes

Yoh: me entristecí aunque no lo demostré- esta bien , pero?

Ana: si ahora que quieres

Yoh: pensaba si

Ana: al grano yoh

Yoh: que si vas a llegar tarde

Ana: creo que si

Yoh: como a que horas

Ana: cansada de tanta pregunta- tarde como a las 6 PM

Yoh: sonriendo por dentro-a esta bien que te valla bien bye

Ana: si adiós- dijo despiendose del portón de la pensión y se perdió en las calles , mientras que yoh la observaba

Tamao: yoh, empezamos

Pilika: si yoh , empecemos – dijo con entusiasmo

Jun: si me muero por empezar- con el mismo entusiasmo

Yoh: tienen razón empecemos- y así empezaron con los preparativos de una gran sorpresa, pero....

Hana: papa se te olvida algo

Yoh: que pasa hana

Hana: bueno pues hace falta el pastel y...

Yoh: oohhhh el pastel se me olvido UU , pero que pasa con el y...

Hana: también falto invitar a los abuelitos nn

Yoh: o si , pero no tiene importan....QUE!!!!!-dejando sordos a los presentes

Hana: sip papi se te olvido

Yoh: o por kami , que voy a hacer .

Tamao: si quieren mando a ponchi y conchi por ellos

Pilika: que buena idea tamao- dijo haciendo sonrojar a la chica

Yoh: arias eso por mi tamao- dijo poniendo los ojos de perrito muerto

Tamao: casi dándole un infarto- claro yoh O(((((O

Horo: oyes yoh y nosotros que hacemos

Len: en que podemos ayudar( que habrá tomado len Oo? )

Yoh: horo ve por lizer al aeropuerto- mientras este asentía- y tu len ve por las bebidas , frituras , etc. OK

Len: tan solo asintió y se fue

Jun: nosotras vamos arreglar el lugar

Yoh: gracias chicas- sintió unos jaloncitos en su camisa- que pasa hana

Hana: papa nosotros que vamos a hacer

Yoh: vamos por el pastel , y luego a ir por tu regalo , regresamos a la pensión y luego yo voy por ella y la traigo y listo sorpresa y para el gran final , mi regalo sorpresa..

Hana: y que es papa- con cara de ingenuo o inocente ( )

Yoh: es una sorpresa- dijo sonriendo de esa forma que el solo sabe hacer-vamonos hana

Hana: si papa-y así salieron y apenas eran las 10 AM....

Mientras lejos de la pensión se encontraba una mujer rubia que caminaba por las tumbas del cementerio y siguió caminando hasta que vio la colina que tanto le gustaba a su yoh y fue y se sentó...

Ana: que bien se siente, estar aquí, ahora se por que le gusta tanto a yoh , oohh yoh, como te amo me gustaría decirte todo lo que siento y todo lo que temo , lo que guarda mi corazón y esta reservado para ti , pero han pasado tanto tiempo que pienso lo mismo, pero soy una cobarde, si, una cobarde que no le puede decir a su ángel lo mucho que lo quiere, pero tengo miedo, mucho miedo, por que es simple tengo miedo de que tu no sientas lo mismo por mi y si no sientes nada por mi, se que mi mundo se derrumbaría en miles de pedacitos y se muy bien que nadie podría unirlos si no eres tu—dijo observando el día tan hermoso que había hoy—de perdida el día es hermoso, pareciera que solo los grandes espíritus se acordaran del día de hoy—me quedare un rato mas...

Ahora nos encontramos en una pastelería de la ciudad y observamos a un niño y un muchacho esperando a fuera, mientras unas chicas los observaban

Chica1: ya viste , mira que guapo esta

Chica2: tienes razón pero mira al pequeño es un amor

Chica3: vamos—dijo mientras se alistaba

Chica2: pero, que pasa si..

Chica1: vamos vale la pena intentarlo

Chica 1 y 3: vamos—y fueron directamente donde estaba yoh y hana—hola—dijeron de una forma no decente

Yoh: hola, en que les puedo ayudar—dijo con una sonrisa hermosa dejando las chicas casi sin aliento

Chica3: es solo si nos preguntábamos si querían ir a tomar algo con nosotras—dijo acercándose muy cerca (maldita perra..OPS)

Yoh: yo..Bueno...esque..—dijo nervioso por la cercanía de estas

Hana: papa si no nos damos prisa , no llegaremos a tiempo

Chicas 1,2,3: que papa!!!!

Yoh: si el es mi hijo se llama hana, pero lo siento se me hace tarde adiós—dijo entrando a la pastelería—me pregunto para que , querían esas chicas invitarme a tomar algo Oo?

Mientras en la pensión asakura...

Pilika: que hiciste tamao—dijo viendo toda la sala llena de globos, flores, serpentina , etc......de color rosa

Tamao: que, todo se ve lindo

Jun: pero tamao, lo tenias que poner TODO de rosa

Tamao: es solo que se tan lindo, y además me dijeron que eligiera el color y pues...

Pilika: pero el color favorito de ana es el rojo . tamao

Tamao: lo siento pilika—dijo apenada

Pilika: esta bien tamao, lo único que tenemos que hacer es cambiar todo y ya

Jun: pilika tiene razón, entonces a comenzar

Tamao: si, pero nos tenemos que apurar ya son las 4:30

Pilika: que ya es tan tarde, entonces a empezar de nuevo...

Yoh; ya llegue—se escucho desde la entrada

Jun: p por kami, ya lego yoh

Yoh: hola chicas ya temina....rosa?

Pilka: lo sabemos pero, ahora lo corregimos

Yoh: apresúrense ya son las 4:40, ya voy por anita—y así se fue

Hana: y yo que puedo hacer—dijo mientras sostenía la caja del pastel y otra caja un poco mas pequeña, pilika llego y le quito la cajas del pastel.

Tamao: pequeño hana nos puede a ayudar a quitar todo esto

Hana: claro que si!!!

Luego vemos a yoh caminando por la ciudad a ver si puede ver a su anita, pasa el tiempo y no la encuentra y se empieza a preocupar por el paradero de esta.

Yoh: donde estas ana?---"es como hace 7 anos"

FLACH BACK

Nos encontramos en una de las tantas noches frías de funbari no uta, vemos a un chico que corre por las calles, como si estuviera buscando a algo o alguien...

Yoh: donde estas ana..—buscaba desesperado ala itako, pero nada—demonios ana, lo siento, yo no quería, en verdad no quería, perdóname...

En otro lugar, en el parque central de la ciudad, se encontraba una rubia que lloraba sin cesar....

Ana: lo sabia, no debí decírselo, mejor me hubiera ido y así no hubiera problemas y no tendría que pasar por esto—dijo llorando con fuerza, mientras su mirada se posaba en su vientre—tu no tienes la culpa de nada—dijo acariciando su vientre con suavidad, de pronto dejo de hacerlo y se paro firme y dijo—no, ya no voy a llorar, dije que no lo aria mas y cumpliré aunque tu seas el culpable de este sufrimiento, ya tome mi decisión me iré de la casa—después se dirigió a la pensión por sus cosas, dispuesta a irse...

En otro lugar

Yoh: ya se, iré a la pensión de seguro ana ira para aya, pero antes...

En la pensión

Ana: ya termine—dijo cerrando una maleta—tu y yo no necesitamos de nadie verdad cariño—dijo dando vuelta para irse pero....-que haces aqu

Yoh: vine a detenerte ana, no puedo dejar que te vallas, quédate conmigo por favor, yo, tu y nuestro hijo seremos una familia feliz, quédate y por favor perdóname...

Ana: no sabia que hacer después de todo su bebe tenia que tener un papa y pues el era el verdadero, pero el la lastimo así que no—no

Yoh: no te vallas, espera mira te compre esto para ti y para nuestro hijo...

Ana: lo abrió y se le iluminaron los ojos al ver lo que era—pero si es—era un lindo brazalete para mujeres embarazas que indica su maternidad—es hermoso yoh

Yoh: que bueno que te gusto, yo se que con eso no me he ganado tu perdón pero lo intento en verdad quiero ver crecer a mi hijo y saber que es tuyo y mío y así seremos una familia feliz, quédate—dijo mientras se hincaba delante de ana

Ana: lo pensó por un momento y dijo- esta bien lo haré, me quedare

Yoh: salto de la felicidad y abrazo a su prometida y la beso muy dulcemente, y estuvo apunto de decirle sus sentimientos pero cayo..

FIN DEL FLACH BACK

Yoh: solo diferencia que ahora es su cumple4anos y tengo que celebrarlo con ella y esta vez le diré lo que siento por ella y una sorpresa—se detuvo de golpe, por que simple la encontró, se veía tan hermosa con la luz de la luna y yoh se sintió afortunado por tener una belleza así como su esposa y se acerco a ella sin hacer ruido para sorprenderla y si la sorprendió casi dejando a ana muerta por un paro cardiaco..

Ana: entupido, casi me mates—dijo dándole un buen golpe a yoh

Yoh: lo siento, te quería sorprender pero creo que se paso la mano—dijo sobándose—pero vamonos se hace tarde

Ana: tarde para que?

Yoh: es una sorpresa

Ana: pero..—ya no pudo hablar ya que yoh le tapo la boca con un dedo

Yoh: es una sorpresa—ana solo se dedico a seguirlo

En la pensión..

Pilkia: ya estamos todos listos, por que ahí vienen

Jun: apaguen las luces

Tamao: yo las apago—y así lo hizo

Mientras en la entrada

Ana: oyes yoh, no hay nadie en la casa donde están

Yoh: agorita vas a ver—dijo mientras habría la casa, entraron y yoh prendió las luces y....

Todos: ¡SORPRESA!!!!!!

Ana: que

Pilka: felicidades ana—dándole un regalo

Jun: felicidades—igual

Tamao: felicidades—lo mismo, y así pasaron todos dándole su regalo y la felicitación

Ana: pero quien hizo esto—pero sintió unos brazos en su cintura y vio que era—hana

Hana: felicidades mama ahh y por cierto fue mi papa y toma mi regalo para ti—se lo entrego a su mama—no tuve dinero y hice esto haber si te gusta

Ana: lo abrió y era una foto muy hermosa donde salían ella, yoh y su hana, todos abrazados y sonriendo aunque ana solo un poco—es hermoso hana—dijo mientras abrazaba a su hijo y le besaba toda su carita—me encanto

Hana: un poco sonrojado—que bueno que te gusto

Ana: gracias

Pilka: y los nuestros ábrelos también

Ana: OK—y así empezó y para no hacérselos mas largos fueron as

Pilika: una artesanía muy hermosa de su pueblo era un cuadro de madera que tomaba forma de un ángel

Tamao: un juego de aretes de oro de piedras preciosas y adivinen de que color ROSA

Jun: ella le regalo un juego de lencería muy sensual, según ella para las noches ardientes con yoh, dejando ana muy sonrojada igual que yoh

Manta: creo que no mencione es que estaba acupado y llego hasta tarde OK, este le regalo una gran dotación de galletas de chocolate ana por un 12 meses

Len: le regalo una artesanía de china de gran importancia para su familia que costaba, bueno mucccccccccccccccchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhooooooooooooo.

Horo: el solo dio las felicidades (CODO o-o)

Lizer: le dio unas joyas de gran precio

Ana: todos sus regalos me gustaron, gracias o((o

Todos: de nada

Yoh: oyes anita todavía hace falta el mío—dijo sacando de su pantalón una pequeña cajita, mostrándosela a ana—se que es tarde, pero siempre quise darte una—abriéndola—espero que te guste—los de mas se quedaron sin palabras a ver tan bonita sortija y esperando la reacción de ana

Ana: al principio se quedo sin palabras, ya iba a contestar cuando yoh hablo

Yoh:y además quería decirte esto—dijo tomando aire—ana yo te amo—ana se quedo muda y sonrojada al igual que yoh—se que nunca te lo había dicho pero no era por que no sentía nada por ti si no que tenia miedo de que tu no sintieras lo mismo por mi, te amo ana y siempre lo he hecho y estoy seguro que nunca dejare de hacerlo, eres lo mas importante para mi junto con hana, sin ti yo no seria nada ana, nada y lo se , si no hubiera sido por ti estoy seguro que jamás hubiera alcanzado lo que soy ahora el shaman king, te lo debo todo ati ana y yo nunca te lo había agradecido y ahora lo quiero hacer, gracias ana por estar conmigo, por apoyarme siempre, por confiar en mi, gracias por darme un hijo y quedarte cuando te lo pedí, gracias por darme fuerzas para vivir, por darme tanto ana que se que aunque junte lo que me queda de vida jamás te podré pagar, y por supuesto ana gracias por ser como eres, por que para mi eres única y nunca encontrare a alguien como tu y ahora que es un día especial, o pensándolo mejor todos los días son especiales, sabes por que, por que te tengo a ti y a hana a mi lado y se que eso no cambiara—mientras le entregaba la sortija—solo quería que lo supieras ana

Ana: yoh yo también te amo, eres lo mejor que me a pasado, claro tu y hana, eras para mi muy indispensable para mi vida y claro yoh acepto tu regalo—dijo mientras se lanzaba en los brazos de su querido yoh llorando

Yoh: ana—dijo gustoso de poder abrazar a si itako

¿?: Hasta que te decides a decirle tus sentimientos nieto

¿?: Si es verdad

Yoh: abuelitos, pensé que no vendrían

Kino: como crees y perderme el cumpleaños de mi alumna favorita nunca

Ana: señora kino, gracias y a usted también señor yoemei

Yoemei: felicidades ana

Ana: gracias—dijo mientras era abrazada por el abuelo y la abuela

Kino: toma tu regalo—dijo extendiendo un sobre

Ana: no se debió molestar

Yomei: ábrelo ana

Yoh: si anita ábrelo

Ana: lo abrió y se encontró....- unos pasajes para una isla

Kino: si ana ya es tiempo de que te des una vacaciones

Ana: pero señora kino

Yoemei: anda ana es buena idea

Ana: pero solo son dos

Kino: claro por que tu y mi nieto Irán y hana se quedara con nosotros

Hana: que T.T

Yho: que bien solo tu yo ana

Ana: claro señora kino, muchas gracias, pero les tengo una noticia a todos, pero antes les quería agradecer a todos por haber venido y hacerme sentir querida

Pilka: no hay nada que agradecer—sonriendo igual que todos

Yoh: cual es la otra noticia ana

Ana: se sonrojo—es que yoh, hana, abuelos...............yo estoy..Embarazada voy a tener otro bebe

Todos se quedaron con cara de póquer y después sonrieron

Yoh: es enserio ana—mientras la abrazaba

Ana: claro tonto, yo nunca digo las cosas sino....—ya no pudo hablar ya que yoh la beso

Todos: felicidades a los dos

Hana: voy a tener un hermanito WWWWWWWUUUUUUUUUIIIIIII

Kino y yoemei solo sonreían por la gran noticia

Pilka: y cuanto tienes

Ana: un mes

Jun: todavía falta

Tamao: oyes ana nosotras podemos ser las madrinas

Ana: claro

Yoh: ahora seremos cuatro que bien

Y así ana aprendió que para yoh sus amigos no eran tan importantes como ella lo es para el y aprendió a expresar sus sentimientos y a nunca quedarse callada y seguir adelante con su esposo, su hijo y su bebe próximo y principalmente a ser feliz.....

FIN

Termine por fin espero que le guste a alguien y si es así enviadme un rewin saben me quedo un poco mal o ustedes que creen pero a un así me gusto alo mejor le pongo continuación....quien sabe

Gracias por leer si es qué alguien leyó gracias

Bye

BY: ANITA KYOUYAMA 33


End file.
